elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Grom
4 | totalcc = 1320 }} Yuri Grom is the self-proclaimed Dictator of the EG Pilots, an independent faction based out of Euryale that formed from breakaway elements of the Federation. Grom led the EG Pilots, then only a minor faction, to victory in the Dangerous Games of 3302, establishing himself as a major Power on the galactic stage. Grom began his rise to prominence as an admiral in the Federal Navy, but retired after becoming disillusioned with the pervasive corruption with the Federation. His departure had coattails, as a number of Federal pilots fiercely loyal to him also resigned and helped him create the EG Pilots. As a result, many within Federation leadership continue to disparage him as a traitor. Biography Yuri Grom was born in 3256. He voluntarily cut short a promising career as a Federal admiral on the path to becoming an instructor and retired on ideological grounds in 3301; though he never discussed his decision, it is widely believed that he had become disgusted with apparent corruption prevalent in the upper echelons of the Federation. Some Federal pilots resigned alongside Grom in order to continue serving under him. Grom's retirement came as a shock to Federal command, and a complete account of his departure has never been publicly released. As the Dictator of the EG Pilots of Euryale, Grom has developed a reputation as shrewd conqueror and highly charismatic leader who inspires deep loyalty in his subjects. This has been attributed to his penchant for negotiation, as well as his strict adherence to tenets of honor and fair rules of war. Some say that Grom has persuaded entire settlements to surrender to him without any bloodshed. While Grom has gained a measure of respect among the Empire and the Alliance, he is publicly reviled by Federal President Zachary Hudson and Federal military leadership as a traitor and insurrectionist. The rank and file of the Federal military do not share these views, however, and although Grom's writings and broadcasts are banned, it is rumored that small groups of Grom followers persist. Timeline 26 JUL 3305 *EG Pilots announced their separation from Yuri Grom as their PowerFrontier Forums: EGP leaving his assets under management of the other members of the ZYADA paramilitary alliance. 22 MAR 3304 *Yuri Grom announces an initiative to construct a shipyard in the CPC 20 6743 system. The shipyard will provide new Farragut Battle Cruisers to bolster humanity's defenses against the Thargoids.GalNet: EG Union Campaign 27 OCT 3302 *With the EG Pilots victorious in the Dangerous Games, Yuri Grom becomes the latest Power in the galaxy. Formerly an admiral in the Federation, Grom left the faction and later came into conflict with them at Euryale. He has since become dictator of the fiercely loyal EG Pilots.Galactic News: Yuri Grom Takes the Stage Quotes Trivia *Yuri Grom is the first player-created Power in Elite Dangerous. *Yuri Grom was named after legendary soviet cosmonaut and the first human in space - Yuri Alekseevich Gagarin. References ru:Yuri Grom Category:Characters